The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia boliviensis X Begonia x tuberhybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KROUTWH01’.
The new Begonia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Ermelo, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Begonia plants with uniform plant habit and numerous attractive flowers.
The new Begonia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Ermelo, The Netherlands in September, 2015 of Begonia boliviensis ‘Yagance’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,817, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Begonia x tuberhybrida identified as code number KV11K1912-012, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Begonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands in June, 2016.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by terminal vegetative cuttings taken in a controlled greenhouse environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands since March, 2017 has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.